


Trouble

by Elandriel



Category: MEA - Fandom, Mass Effect, Mass Effect:Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Gil is so cute, Jill and Ryder kinda bash heads about kid names eventually, M/M, Two dads in the future, Unbothered kinda awkwardly smooth Ryder, Worried Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elandriel/pseuds/Elandriel
Summary: Gil always had a thing for men who held themselves with confidence always, but Ryder? his confidence was unnerving especially because there's just some situations where you shouldn't be.Ryder and Gil Meet on the Tempest and start off on a whirlwind up and down relationship, how far are they willing to go for each other, is there anything they wouldn't do for love?MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because there is a surprisingly little amount of Ryder x Gil and I'm here to change that by writing so much that you only need one, this one.

After jumping onto the Andromeda initiative on a whim Gil really didn’t expect to even wake up nevermind try to survive a whole ass revolution on the nexus literally right after being woken up from a 600 year nap. The mess that the uncertainty of command had caused more than a hundred of the initiative’s personnel to be outcast out of the nexus entirely, the fear was so potent in the air someone could’ve cut it with a knife. Gil spent every day trying to stay out of the way of any possible conflict until any sign of hope for their future in this alien space presented itself, his only time to actually relax when he wasn’t being completely overworked like everyone else on the station he found himself thrashing anyone he could find at poker; especially Vetra. Speaking with her gave Gil the grounding he needed amongst all the chaos around them, which is a lot all things considered. 

Work seemed more and more gruelling each day, with no breaks for any workers in lieu of what seemed to be a last ditch attempt at keeping themselves alive until one of the absent Arks showed up. They had nearly half the nexus powered down and were currently rationing the little supplies that remained, ever since the failed outpost attempt on Eos their supplies had been consistently dwindling and it was no secret that all their attempts at survival might be for naught. He’d decided to busy himself helping in any way possible, refusing to just ‘lay down and die’ as some of the other crew members had oh so tactfully put it. Something in him knew that all of this was probably pointless and that he had left his old life for nothing, but some other small part told him to be hopeful and that nothing good ever came if you didn't work for it. So he did; he spent hours and hours each day working to make the remaining part of use in the nexus was working as efficiently as possible to give them at least a chance at survival no matter how slim. 

[Gil Brodie please report to engineering, Priority 1]

Gil awoke abruptly checking his watch whilst groggily rubbing the hair out of his face.

“0300? Oh like I didn’t work enough today already.” Gil grumbled to himself as he clumsily put on his uniform before sprinting to engineering as fast as he could, if there was an emergency something must’ve gone wrong; and they really couldn’t afford it at this point.

“Aah Gil you’re not gonna believe this!” kesh slapped him on the back shaking the rest of the sleep from Gil’s body

“Yea? Try me.” Gil countered rubbing the now raw part of his back

“The human ark has just arrived! We have a chance!” 

This shook Gil out of his thoughts completely “when?ohwehavesomuchworktodotoprepareiwasnotexpectinganyarkstoshowupatthispoint.”  
“Relax Gil I don’t think you’ll be hanging around here for much longer anyways.” Kesh smiled  
“Uh..why?”  
“The old human pathfinder, Alex died along with many members team in a mishap on habitat seven. The new pathfinder, his son Zachary Ryder has taken his place and he was assigned the Tempest by director Tann, and they need an engineer so I suggested that you go along of course.”  
“W-”  
“Oh don’t lecture me, I know you’ve been feeling a bit antsy stuck here on the Nexus and now’s your chance to go out and do something. Face new challenges and help the pathfinder find home for the colonists in cryo, this is an opportunity you don’t want to miss. Go get your stuff packed they leave in an hour. Don’t be late.”

Any thankful words Gil had to say were abruptly put to a halt as he was physically pushed out of engineering towards the crew quarters, his mind was swimming with all the opportunity Kesh had just bestowed upon him and he was beyond excited. Going into things without thinking about it was what Gil did best and he didn’t know whether to be offended or proud of the fact that his boss had obviously thought so too.

At least he wasn’t going to miss anything about the Nexus, the last fourteen months had been a clusterfuck to say the least with no one knowing exactly what they were doing. As far as he was aware his friend Jill was still in cryo and if he was given the opportunity to help her get out faster he would take it. 

Gil quickly gathered up all his things including his poker cards and scrambled onto the tram station. As he approached the docking bay Gil couldn’t stop himself from shifting excitedly in anticipation of his new job, it really seemed like things were starting to look up for him and the initiative; and he got to be a part of it. A promising future for the colonists that put their lives up for this mission and a new life for him.

The tram skittered to a stop as Gil lifted up his bags and hoisted them onto his shoulders, and stepped onto the Docks that were now fully lit up, powered by the human ark he assumed. That's when he saw it. The ship fit for only a pathfinder and his breath hitched, it was the most beautiful ship he’d ever seen, the paint was shiny and it looked brand new. He picked up his pace as he went up the ramp into it. Amazed at the sight he rushed up the ramp into the spotless ship, making a mental note to thank Kesh properly later. But for now he’d have to get this thing humming before the rest of the crew arrived and Gil had no intention to disappoint the only pathfinder confirmed alive in Andromeda at this point.

After about fourty-five minutes Gil started hearing muffled voices coming from the bridge followed by an announcement by the ship’s pilot, Kallo that they would be departing momentarily. This was it. This is why he came to Andromeda, not working stationary on the Nexus he needed a challenge and this was it, the adventure he’d signed up for on a whim in the Milky Way. He felt like he was on a high and nothing could bring him down.  
[Setting a Course for Eos, ETA approximately three hours]

That was all the warning Gil received before the pilots started the engine and he found himself making quick adjustments to ensure the Tempest was running as efficiently as possible, doing the most to keep himself busy and ensure his place on this ship wasn’t jeopardized by a rookie mistake early on. Especially because he had no idea who anyone on the crew was including the pathfinder and he didn’t know how he would fit in or even if he would at this point. 

Just as Gil had fully immersed himself in his work a rather young voice spoke over the intercom.  
{ Everyone, this is Ryder your new pathfinder speaking. I would like everyone to meet me in the mess for a quick meeting before we reach Eos, this meeting is mandatory.}

Gil sighed as he put a halt on his work and trudged towards the mess hall, as far as he was aware the room wasn’t very large so there wouldn’t be much room to breathe if things turned awkward. Gil had never been the best with small talk, this was gonna be rough.

As he walked closer and closer to his destination he heard a ruckus of laughter within, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

The door opened and the scene Gil stepped into was absolute chaos Vetra was huddled over clutching on to the table like she was about to laugh so hard she’d die, and a dark skinned man laying with his back on the floor with what appeared to be soup rations spilt all over his chest. A blonde woman stood casually to the side with her arms crossed looking mildly disappointed, while another dark skinned man with a sort of english accent pointed at the man on the ground with a spoon mock-scolding him. This was gonna be fun.

“Now now what is this?” Gil made his presence known causing the man on the ground to lift his head up and give him a guilty smile, damn he was kinda cute, Gil shook that thought off quick he didn’t even know who he was.

While he waited for an answer the man on the counter stood up and held his hand out. “Name’s Liam, never too serious and always up for a good laugh.” he said casually before motioning to the blonde who seemed at most mildly amused by the man lying in soup on the ground. “That’s Corra, very military wouldn’t mess around with her.” She nodded her head at Gil in silent acknowledgement. “I think you already know Vetra and well…. The soup-man of the hour is… Pathfinder Ryder.” The dude on the ground gave a coy thumbs up as he stood and attempted to wipe the noodles off his shirt, Gil dude a double take. This was the pathfinder he was worried about meeting? The man covered in soup? 

“M’names Gil.” he muttered still staring at the ground at the human pathfinder taking in the man's features, he was younger than Gil had expected and he had his black hair in short braids along his head with a full scruff along his face along with a black geometric tattoo going down the right side of his face leading down his neck and under his clothes. He wore black dots under his eyes as well as a transparent black lip makeup that covered the entirety of his upper lip and only a small section of his lower lip in the center. The pathfinder was… for lack of a better term gorgeous, he had never seen a man so masculine wear makeup to accentuate his male features in what seemed like forever. It drove Gil crazy. The group chuckled at the pathfinder as he tried to move out of the puddle of soup but slipped forwards directly into Gil, grabbing onto his hand for balance nearly toppling both of them over in the process. The pathfinder stood up quickly and shot a dazzling smile towards Gil before leaning close to his ear and whispering.

“I think I might have just fallen for you.”

Gil’s train of thought ceased entirely, had… had the pathfinder just flirted with him? His head spun for a few minutes before he finally focused back on Ryder who had long since moved back away from him and was now talking animatedly to Corra and Suvi. He scrunched his nose up and decided that the pathfinder was Trouble no one should be that smooth while covered in soup.

The rest of the meeting passed by seamlessly and ended with the pathfinder announcing that Vetra and Liam were to prepare for ground team and meet him as soon as they landed.


End file.
